


Blue Haze

by Dear_queers



Series: Shance Model AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Lance's Birthday, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron), but only if you follow the story on instagram, fluffy at first, okay some plot, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_queers/pseuds/Dear_queers
Summary: It's Lance's birthday and Shiro invited him over for dinner.While dinner doesn't really happen, other things do
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shance Model AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Blue Haze

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late, I had it posted on my Patreon first.  
> If you follow @shancemodelau on Instagram, then you've most likely already read this, just without the smut.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry. I'm so bad at smut lmaooo

Lance walked into Shiro’s house. They’d traded keys about two months into their relationship because of how often they were at each other’s places. Shiro had texted him earlier asking if he wanted to come over for his birthday, to which Lance, of course, agreed.

“Kashi?” Lance called out, taking off his shoes and setting them by the door. He waited a moment for an answer but didn’t receive one, “Keith?” maybe Shiro just wasn’t home yet, Lance was a little early. When nothing but silence followed, Lance walked further into the house, poking his head into different rooms to see if Shiro or Keith were in any of them.

The last room he walked into was Shiro’s bedroom, but Shiro wasn’t there either. There were rose petals scattered on top of the bed covers and candles were sitting, unlit, on the nightstands and dresser. Lance sat down on the bed carefully so as not to disrupt any of the petals.

Moments later, Shiro’s en suite door opened and out stepped the man himself, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a towel around his neck.

“Lance!” Shiro exclaimed, eyes wide with surprise, “I didn’t think you’d get here until a little later.”

“Oh, sorry, I should’ve called.”

“No! No, it’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Shiro chuckled, moving to sit on the bed next to Lance. He cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss, “Happy birthday, Lance.”

Lance smiled into the kiss, “Thank you, Kashi,” he broke the kiss for a second and looked around the room, “so, I’m guessing you had something planned?”

“Mmm, a little bit,” Shiro hummed.

“I didn’t ruin anything, did I?”

“Of course not, you’re here, aren’t you?”

“Very true,” Lance chuckled, “so what was, or is, the plan?”

“Well, first I thought I’d give you this,” Shiro said, reaching over to grab a box from the nightstand, “and then I thought I’d see where things went from there?”

“And the rose petals?”

“Ambiance,” Shiro laughed, handing the box to Lance.

“I told you you didn't have to get me anything,” Lance smiled, accepting the box.

“I know, but, it’s not anything fancy or anything like that.”

Lance glanced at Shiro before opening the gift revealing a homemade bracelet, “Aw, Kashi! I love it!”

Shiro let out an audible sigh of relief, “It’s not too cheesy? Or too middle school-ish?”

“Of course not! I assume you made it yourself?”

Shiro nodded, “with some help from Keith and online tutorials. I wanted to get you something fancier, but I figured, it’s our first time exchanging gifts as a couple, and I dunno, I figured something like this would be a little more meaningful?”

“Help me put it on?”

“Sure,” Shiro said, putting the bracelet on Lance’s wrist and securing it.

Lance held up his wrist admiring the bracelet, “I really love this, I’m never taking it off.”

“I’m glad you do,” Shiro chuckled. He leaned over to kiss Lance’s cheek before moving his mouth along his jawline and neck.

Lance sighed contentedly and leaned into Shiro’s touch, “So, how’d making dinner go?”

Shiro stopped kissing Lance so he could laugh, “I haven’t even gotten a chance to start it yet, though, at this point, takeout seems like the better option.”

“Probably,” Lance agreed, laughing, “not that I don’t love your cooking, it’s just, you know… I’d rather not die in a fire tonight.”

“Wha- Hey!” Shiro laughed, pushing Lance so he was lying down on the bed, “My cooking is not that bad! I’ve gotten better since March. I’m a changed man,” he declared, hovering over Lance, his arms bracketing his head.

“Oh yeah?” Lance asked, trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, just ask Keith. I made dinner last night.”

He looked so triumphant and adorable Lance couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer, “Sorry, sorry, you’re just so cute. You’ll have to cook for me sometime soon, but, um, maybe not tonight?”

“Why, you got something else in mind?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I mean, you said take-out? I was thinking Chinese?”

“I love you.”

Lance let out a startled laugh, “Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“That was just very random, I was talking about Chinese food.”

“I said it because, one, I do love you, a lot, two, You’re you and you’re amazing and I’m so happy I get to call you mine, and three, because I could also definitely go for Chinese right now.”

“I love you too,” Lance said, blushing, “I’m happy I get to call you mine too. If you had told me a year ago I’d be calling you my boyfriend, I probably would’ve dropped dead honestly,” he laughed.

“Thank god nobody said anything.”

Lance grabbed Shiro by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, “Thank you again for the bracelet and for dinner.”

“Of course, my love,” Shiro replied, kissing down to Lance’s neck.

Lance closed his eyes and started trailing his fingers up and down Shiro’s back, “Kashi?”

“Hmm?” Shiro hummed in response, too preoccupied with Lance’s neck and the mark he was currently leaving on it to give a proper response.

“Keith’s not gonna be home tonight, is he?”

Shiro sat up, taking a moment to admire his work before meeting Lance’s eyes, “No, he’s staying at James’ tonight.”

“Good,” Lance smiled before pulling Shiro down to capture his lips again.

Shiro chuckled against Lance’s lips, “Good? What do you mean by that?” he asked, putting on an air of innocence.

“Don’t play innocent now.”

Shiro smiled, “Are you sure?”

This wouldn’t be their first time doing anything like this, but no matter what, Shiro always asked if Lance was positive he wanted to do anything and Lance would do the same if the roles were swapped.

“Absolutely,” Lance confirmed, flipping them over so he could straddle Shiro. He leaned down, capturing Shiro’s lips in a powerful kiss, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth with zero hesitation. He started trailing his hands down Shiro’s toned body, but, before he could really do anything, Shiro grabbed his hands, stopping him.

“It’s your birthday, I should be the one taking care of you,” Shiro said, laughing when Lance responded with a pout.

“I like making you feel good though,” he chuckled, shaking Shiro’s hands off his so he could continue running them down his torso. He moved his head so his mouth was right next to Shiro’s ear and whispered, “Besides, you’ll have all the time in the world to take care of me tonight.”

Before Shiro could say anything, Lance was kissing him again. Shiro melted into it, raking his hands through Lance’s hair and gently tugging, eliciting a quiet moan from him.

It was Lance’s turn to start moving along Shiro’s neck, trailing sloppy, wet kisses wherever he could reach, his hands still moving along his chest, only stopping to pinch a nipple between two fingers making a low, gravely moan leave Shiro’s lips.

Lance sat up for a second, making Shiro huff at the loss of contact, “Just a second, it’s not fair that you’re shirtless and I’m not,” Lance chuckled, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Shiro breathed, placing his hands comfortably on Lance’s hips.

“You’re one to talk,” Lance retorted, chuckling, leaning down to kiss Shiro again, this time less forceful than the last.

“I love you,” Shiro mumbled against his lips, “so, so much.”

“I love you too, Kashi. To the moon and back.”

Lance started trailing kisses down Shiro’s chest, bringing a nipple into his mouth once he reached it. Shiro moaned at the wet sensation, his arms falling limp behind his head. Continuing down his torso, Lance’s hands eventually made their way to Shiro’s pant’s button, though, unbuttoning them without looking proved to be harder than he thought.

Sitting up so he could properly undo the button, Lance stared down at Shiro, admiring just how beautiful he truly was, “Kashi?” he asked, breathlessly.

“Yeah?”

“You’re gonna think this is really weird probably, but, um… can I take your picture? You just look so amazing right now.”

Shiro laughed, gazing up at Lance through lidded and blown out eyes, “Of course you can.”

Lance grinned, taking out his phone to quickly snap a photo before tossing the device to the side, “Don’t worry, I won’t post it anywhere if you don’t want me too.”

“I know,” Shiro said, a soft smile adorning his lips, “you can if you want though, I’ve taken worse.”

“Oh? We’ll talk about that later, in the meantime…” Lance didn’t finish his thought before he was attacking Shiro’s skin with his mouth again, not holding back on leaving any marks.

“Lance~” Shiro moaned when he bit a particularly sensitive spot. Lance smirked and planted a kiss on the spot he had just bitten. Seeing Shiro like this, all blissed out and full of lust, was one of Lance’s favourite things.

Lance kissed down to the waistband of Shiro’s pants, and, since they were already unbuttoned, easily pulled them down, leaving Shiro in his underwear. Which left almost nothing to the imagination. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of said underwear, gazing up at Shiro who was now leaning back on his elbows to better watch Lance.

“Can I?” Lance asked, slowly tugging on the waistband.

Shiro nodded, “Yeah, of course.”

Lance pulled Shiro's underwear down painstakingly slow, chuckling when Shiro squirmed with impatience.

“Lance,” he started to say, though it turned into a mona when the fabric sliding against his skin caused the slightest bit of friction.

Having tormented Shiro enough, Lance pulled his underwear down to his knees, revealing Shiro completely. He took the tip of his fully erect cock into his mouth, looking up at Shiro, who’s eyes were shut tight and his mouth was hanging open in a silent moan.

Lance closed his eyes and sunk his head down, taking in as much of Shiro’s cock as he could, using one of his hands to take care of the rest.

Once he started bobbing his head up and down, he glanced up at Shiro again. He had his head hanging back, moaning obscenity after obscenity. He brought one of his hands up to tangle in Lance’s hair and pulled ever so slightly, making Lance groan around Shiro’s dick.

Shiro couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips up into Lance’s mouth, making him gag a bit, “Fuck, sorry,” he half-moaned.

Lance stopped sucking Shiro’s dick to catch his breath and wipe away any drool from his chin, “‘S fine,” he rasped, voice a bit hoarse, which made Shiro’s cock twitch.

“This is so cheesy, but you look so fucking sexy right now,” Shiro sighed, cupping Lance’s cheek and running his thumb over his swollen, red lips.

“Thank you,” Lance pressed an open mouth kiss to the palm of Shiro’s hand before moving from between his legs to straddle him, “Lube?”

“Where is always is,” Shiro replied gesturing towards one of the nightstands and kicking off his pants and underwear the rest of the way.

Lance nodded and reached out and grabbed the lube from the drawer. He quickly shimmed out of his pants and underwear before sitting back down on Shiro’s stomach, “Do you want to…? Or do you want me to?”

“I can, go ahead and get on your hands and knees for me, kitten.”

Lance felt chills go down his spine as he moved onto his knees, arching his back a bit so Shiro would have easy access.

“Ready?”

“Mhmm,” Lance hummed, nodding his head and bracing himself.

Shiro spread Lance’s ass cheeks with his hands before licking a stripe along his ass hole, causing Lance to let out a sharp gasp and arch his back even more, “Fuck~ Kashi~” he moaned, bunching up the bedsheets in his fists.

Shiro pulled back to laugh a bit, “I take it you like that?”

“God, yes, so fucking good,” he breathed, moving so his ass was in the air and his head was on the pillows.

Shiro smiled and started licking Lance again. He took a moment to tease him, enjoying the soft noises coming from his lips. He pressed the tip of his tongue against his hole experimentally, laughing through his nose when Lance let out a sharp moan and pressed his hips back, trying to get more. Shiro happily obliged, starting to slowly fuck Lance with his tongue.

“M-more, fuck~ Kashi, please,” Lance begged, moving his hips back trying to get Shiro to go deeper, but it was to no avail.

Shiro removed his tongue, causing Lance to whine at the loss. He grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers, letting it warm up a bit before pressing the pad of his finger against Lance, still teasing and never actually penetrating. It wasn’t until Lance started trying to fuck himself on Shiro’s fingers that he finally conceded, thrusting two fingers in without warning, drawing a mix between a yelp and a moan from Lance.

He started slowly drawing his fingers out then slowly pushing them back in, curling them only ever so often. He could tell Lance was growing impatient just by how his moans were starting to sound more and more frustrated, but Shiro said he wanted to take care of Lance, so that’s what he was doing. He was going to spend as much time as he could slowly unravelling Lance.

Once he added a third finger though, he picked up the pace, angling his fingers in different directions until he hit that sweet spot that made Lance cry out.

“Oh fuck! Kashi! Right there!”

Shiro smirked and kept thrusting his fingers into that one spot, watching how every time he hit it, Lance’s muscles would tighten up and he’d gasp out a loud moan.

Eventually, though, he also grew impatient and removed his fingers. It didn’t take long for Shiro to lube up his cock and line it up with Lance, “You ready?”

“Yeah, so ready,” Lance mumbled into the pillows.

“Get on your back, I want to see your face.”

Lance followed instruction, quickly flipping himself over, looking up at Shiro. His eyes weren’t the normal bright blue they usually were; they were darker, pupils were blown out in wanton desire.

Shiro realigned himself, hovering completely over Lance. He slowly pushed into him, a low, breathy moan moving past his lips. Lance’s eyes shut and his face scrunched up in pleasure as his mouth fell open and he moaned. He gripped hard onto Shiro’s shoulders, leaving small crescent shapes from where his nails were digging into flesh.

When he bottomed out, Shiro paused, not only to Lance’s body grow used to him, but also to take in just how picturesque Lance looked right now. He leaned down, pressing kisses all over Lance’s neck and face, when he reached his mouth he didn’t hesitate to shove his tongue between his lips, muffling any moans either of them let out.

Shiro pulled away for a brief second to catch his breath and Lance took the opportunity to wrap his legs tight around his waist and start trailing kisses and hickeys anywhere he could reach.

“Kashi, if you don’t start moving soon, I’m gonna scream, he grumbled against Shiro’s skin in between kisses.

“Pretty sure you’ll be screaming anyway, kitten,” Shiro chuckled.

“I’m serious KaAAH!” His sentence turned into a loud moan as Shiro pulled his hip back before slamming back in. Lance’s back arched off the bed and he squeezed Shiro’s waist with his thighs.

Shiro started up a brutal pace, pulling out quickly and slamming back in just as fast. Lance was a moaning mess, holding onto Shiro for dear life as he pounded into him.

“Ah, hah, fuck~ Takashi~” He moaned. Shiro groaned as he pulled out, grabbing the backs of Lance’s legs and hooking them on his shoulders before thrusting back into him. With the new angle, Shiro easily started hitting Lance’s prostate, making him cry out. Lance reached down between them and wrapped a hand around his cock, trying to get any form of friction, but Shiro grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head.

“Let me,” he grunted, holding Lance’s wrists with one hand, the other moving to Lance’s cock. He started to pump him in time with his thrusting. Lance bucked his hips up into Shiro’s fist and leaned up to capture Shiro’s lips in an intense and sloppy kiss, both of them catching the other’s moans in their mouths.

Lance pulled away, panting heavily, “F-fuck, Takashi, I’m, hah, I’m close,” he said between moans.

Shiro didn’t respond. He only sped up the movements of his hips. Lance turned his head in his arm, muffling any noises he made. It wasn’t long before all of his muscles tensed up and he spilt out onto Shiro’s fists and his own chest with a cry of Shiro’s name.

Shiro continued pounding into him, chasing his own orgasm, which quickly followed Lance’s. He came with a loud moan before collapsing against Lance with a sigh.

“Holy fuck,” Shiro huffed, lazily kissing Lance’s earlobe, “that was amazing.”

“Yeah, it was,” Lance chuckled, “could we move into a more comfortable position before you end up falling asleep on top of me?”

Shiro laughed and pulled out of Lance, making them both groan. He rolled over onto his back, dragging Lance with him so their positions were swapped.

“That was the second-best gift I’ve received today,” Lance hummed happily, drawing shapes on Shiro’s chest with his fingers.

“Second? Then what was first?”

“The bracelet, you dork,” he chuckled, lifting up his wrist to admire the woven threads.

“So, you like it?”

“I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“So, I’m thinking a shower and then we can go out and get dinner? I’m feeling particularly gross and sticky right now,” Lance laughed.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram AU: https://www.instagram.com/shancemodelau/
> 
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user?u=30674605&fan_landing=true


End file.
